


Safety In Fear

by Rosemarycat5



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Avatars, Fear, Gen, Poetry, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Dark Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Desolation Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The End Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Extinction Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Eye, The Flesh Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Hunt Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Slaughter Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Spiral Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Web Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), avatars who were once human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: A series of poetry (one for each of the fear entities) from the perspective of a avatar who was once human. Think Mike Crew, not Breekon & Hope. They will be describing why that fear drew them in to the point where they became an avatar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Safety In Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is the first one I've written. It is for the Buried.  
> I will hopefully get to writing the other 14, but for now, enjoy this one!

The wall is firm against my back  
It makes me feel secure  
My space is small  
But it is mine  
No room to be unsure

No vast of space for thoughts to wander  
In the Buried I am held  
A hug of ground  
To keep me safe  
Unable to be Compelled

I do not need eyes on everything  
The Buried is my eyes  
It hides me from the world at large  
It hides me from the lies

For in the Buried I am covered  
Not in love of a thousand small  
But in cool earth  
That blankets me  
And keeps me from it all

Buried here I am entombed  
But I do not shed a tear  
For here I’m safe and here I’m hidden  
Beneath it all  
And beyond all fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually where the original concept for this came from (the idea for the Buried). I would certainly not consider myself Buried affiliated at all, but I was thinking about it and was able to see some of the appeal. When I am having a paranoia night or panic attack, I need to have my back against a wall. It keeps me stable, and I don't feel vulnerable from that side. I don't have to be looking around as much because nothing can come at me from behind. So I was thinking that that could be the root of someone who turns to the Buried. They could, like Mike Crew, have been haunted by some of the other fears (I was thinking the Eye and the Spiral for this character). But they turned to the Buried as a comfortable alternative. I also wanted to reference some of the other fears including the Corruption (the love of a thousand small), the Eye, the Spiral, and the Vast.
> 
> Comments appreciated greatly!


End file.
